Inkjet devices are widely used for precisely and rapidly dispensing small quantities of fluid. Inkjet devices eject droplets of fluid out of a nozzle by creating a short pulse of high pressure within a firing chamber. This ejection process is typically repeated thousands of times per second during a printing operation. Inkjet devices are typically implemented using semiconductor devices, such as thermal inkjet (TIJ) devices or piezoelectric inkjet (PIJ) devices. For example, a TIJ device includes a heating element (e.g., resistor) in the firing chamber along with other integrated circuitry. To eject a droplet, an electrical current is passed through the heating element, which generates heat that vaporizes a small portion of the fluid within the firing chamber. A vapor bubble is formed, which forces a small droplet out of the firing chamber through the nozzle. The electrical current is then turned off and the heating element cools, which causes the vapor bubble to collapse and more fluid to be drawn into the firing chamber.